


you're my standstill

by Kandakicksass



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Little boys with crushes, M/M, Mostly about Even seeing Isak for the first time & scheming to get together with him, This apparently posted twice sorry guys, Yell at ao3 not me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9138796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandakicksass/pseuds/Kandakicksass
Summary: The first day of school, he passes Isak Valtersen in the hall and is done for.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainbowsandgucci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowsandgucci/gifts).



Even sees Isak long before Isak sees him. He knows that Isak’s narrative is different – that their worlds collide with a glance and then with Kosegruppa – but his starts the first day of school, when he should be brooding over having to spend another year in classes. Isak gets swept away right from the start, but for Even, it starts slow.

A standstill.

The first day of school, he passes Isak Valtersen in the hall and is done for.

It’s comical to his friends, who laugh when he cranes his neck to follow the boy’s retreating form. It doesn’t matter. Even’s eyes are locked on the back of his fluffy blonde head, hair curling out from under his hat. “Who’s that?” he asks, literally stalled in the middle of the hallway.

One of his friends snorts. “Why would I know? I’ve been going to this school longer than you have, but it doesn’t mean I know everyone.”

Even can’t explain why he needs to know the boy’s name, but the memory of his face makes him duck his head and smile before he continues to class.

***

Even sees him in the cafeteria, surrounded by friends, the next week. He wishes he had a reason to start a conversation with him, to say hello – but he doesn’t, and he’d likely make a fool of himself if he came up out of nowhere. Give himself away at the very least. There’s no way to say “I think you’re very pretty and would like to get to know you” without it being gay. Which he’s not, at least not entirely. He’s got a girlfriend, even if things between him and Sonja are rocky most of the time.

He watches, though, and hopes that maybe the boy will look his way. He doesn’t. It kind of blows, knowing that he’s feeling this ridiculous, staggering connection with this boy and that it’s one sided. On the other hand, it gives him the time to memorize the perfect cupid’s bow of the boy’s mouth. Even’s mouth is bigger, but he thinks it would be good, to kiss that mouth. Even’s been told his is a pretty mouth, too.

One of the guys he’s with punches him in the shoulder to get his attention. “You’re spacing, man – what’s up?”

He pulls his eyes away from the boy through sheer willpower. “Hm? I’m paying attention.”

He makes himself keep his eyes off of the boy for the rest of lunch, but he finds him again the next day. And the next. And the next.

***

Even sees, and wants, and plans. The boy (whose name, Even has learned from his casual eavesdropping, is Isak) is around, but he’s a year younger and there’s no reason for Even to make contact. That’s not to say he hasn’t tried it. There must be a dozen times where he’s stepped in the boy’s way or followed him into the bathroom, only to be interrupted by other people or for Even to lose his nerve.

Even’s got a lot of nerve to lose, but lose it he does because Isak is _beautiful_. And when he laughs it’s like fucking angels or something – he doesn’t know, his mind is scrambled.

But one day, the boy looks back, and Even’s back at the standstill.

Isak looks – god, he looks stunned and flustered and a million other things, ducking his head almost immediately. Even keeps his face straight, his eyes interested – he’s had a month to practice this perfect reaction. He sits his friends down by whatever table the boy’s using that day, and he waits, hoping and praying the boy will meet his eyes.

Finally, he does, and his reaction is everything Even could have hoped for.

Isak breaks the stare first, ducking his head that way people do when they’ve been caught staring, and Even’s proud of himself for holding the smolder he’s been working on all this time. He watches, amused and pleased and _triumphant_ because Isak’s eyes are so clear. Even sees, and wants – and the boy finally sees him right back. And he wants Even, too.

Isak’s eyes flick back up to his for just a second before glancing back down.

Even has to bite his lip to hide a smile.

***

He’s not ashamed to admit that he listened in on the conversation Isak and his friends had with the two girls advertising one day. Kosegruppa… not his idea of a good time, but there’s the chance that Isak will be there, so he signs up, desperate for his opportunity. When he checks back Thursday afternoon, Isak’s name is there, too, and he feels a sort of vicious pleasure at the sight of it. Things are going his way for once, and he’s riding on this opportunity.

But Isak _is_ there, and when he walks into the room and says hello to the leader girl and her friends, he gets distracted by seeking Isak’s eyes out. It’s precious, the way Isak looks down when their eyes meet, like he can’t handle the eye contact. Or maybe he feels as though he got caught staring again. Even doesn’t know how to tell him he’s welcome to stare without being obvious.

He sits directly behind Isak, stretching out – part of him hopes that Isak will turn around and strike up a conversation, only to see Even sprawled there with his legs spread, totally casual and seductive. At least, that’s what he’s going for.

He knows he’s not as obvious as the girl that comes up to flirt with Isak, and thanks heavens for that. She seems sweet, but his hackles rise at the way she fawns over him. _Where are the cool people in this school_? God, who thinks that’s a good line to use? It’s not that Even doesn’t think Isak is cool, because he does… but it doesn’t help his mission if this first year flirts Isak away.

It doesn’t really seem to work on Isak, though, because he stammers a little and clearly doesn’t know what to say. He’s awkward when replying to her and he just doesn’t look at her the way he looks at Even. Part of him hopes that Isak is entirely gay so that the girl isn’t competition at all.  

Isak doesn’t end up turning around to talk to Even – as a matter of fact, when they’re told to get up, he slips out the room entirely.

Well. Easier to get him alone, Even figures, and goes after him.

***

A part of him is freaking out that he actually got Isak to follow him outside, especially after his stupid stunt with the paper towels. Isak had looked as confused as Even was as to why he’d done it, but at least he’d gone with him.

The rest of him is trying to look cool as he lights up the joint, offering it to Isak when he walks up. He doesn’t have any good conversation topics, but he asks about the leader lady and Isak blesses him with a little smile when he replies. He looks good smiling – less like a grumpy punk and more like a little sweetheart. He’s softer than he looks, Even thinks, and he wants to make the boy smile more.

Naturally, the only thing his brain can come up with to do that is to talk about blowjobs. He kind of hates himself sometimes.

It still makes Isak laugh, though, and he can’t stop grinning as they pass the joint back and forth between them. It makes him feel even better that Isak is struggling to keep the conversation going just like Even is – he’d be embarrassed if it was just him, but it’s not. They’re both a little enamored of each other, he thinks, and that makes it alright.

Isak asks him about what class he’s in, and it says a lot that Isak notices he hadn’t gone to this school last year. It means that Isak would have noticed him, that he thinks Even is worth noticing. It shows that Isak doesn’t think he could have spent an entire year in the same school without noticing one another.

He’s all but puffing up in pride, trying to stay chill, when the first year from before turns up and tries to steal Isak away. Isak leans into him, giving him the cue that he should lay his claim, even if Isak doesn’t realize he’s doing it. He nudges their shoulders together. It gives him an opportunity to touch him, but it’s also casual enough that he doesn’t look like he’s being a dick.

He’s pleasant enough to the girl, but he still kind of dislikes her on principal… at least until he suggests that he grouped up with Isak already, and Isak agrees so readily it’s obvious he’d wanted an excuse to stay with Even, too.

He shares the rest of his joint with the girl, but his mind is entirely on Isak, who presses up against him when the girl joins them on the bench.

When they go inside, Isak sticks to his side, and he sees great things in their future.

 


End file.
